Once Upon A Time
by that random stranger
Summary: It's set in an AU, where Hidan is a prince and Yuki is a commoner. A HidanxOC one-shot.


**Hi everyone! This story was written by my good friend Kimmi [pen-name: The Misadventures of Miyako]. Since she's off to Japan having fun, and it's such a great story, i decided to post this [she said it was okay]. It's a really sweet story. ^-^**

**Hope all those who read this enjoy it. **

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once upon a time, there was a prince named Hidan.

Hidan lived with his cousin, Deidara and his father, the king, Pein. Hidan was a foul mouthed, mean, and short tempered. He swore almost every sentence and was crude to those around him.

Despite his personality, he believed strongly in his religion, Jashinism. He commanded all commoners to go pray to Jashin and they all did as he commanded.  
All but one.

Yuki was a very outspoken but sarcastic girl. Her father died when she was little and her mother was sent to an asylum where she died days later. Yuki was then given the family's fortune and vowed never to use it and save for future use.

She didn't like Jashinism because she didn't believe in any of the beliefs and hated the requirements of the religion. Despite the command, she stayed at home.

Many saw her as an outcast, it was discouraged that people be close to rebels, but Yuki had one loyal friend that stayed by her side named Ruiko.

One day, after praying, prince Hidan found out about the rebellious girl and left his castle to find her. When he found her, Hidan found Yuki and commanded her to pray for Jashin or executed.

Yuki decided on being executed so Hidan sent her to a tower deep underneath the castle he lived at.  
Before her execution was put into play, Hidan visited her one last time to command her to become a Jashinist. Yuki declined one final time and responded,

"I never understood my reason of life but I found it awhile ago. It's sad to see that same reason is putting me to death now."

Yuki had always been fond of Hidan, and she honestly never knew why despite being sent to her death by the same man.

Hidan was astounded into silence and called off the execution. There had never been a woman that had moved Hidan like Yuki did that day. Hidan told Yuki she didn't have to pray in Jashinism but was never to tell anyone.

Thus, sent Yuki back home with a small rare smile from her.

It took many months and years to decide if he loved Yuki but when he decided, he finally visited her house to make the proposal. Yet Yuki already had found someone, Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was very polite and nice. But he only loved Yuki because of her fortune. He wanted to take advantage of that money and the heartbroken Hidan noticed.

Hidan kept trying to convince Yuki but she thought he was trying to ruin her love life, and her trust for him was lost. A broken prince returned to the castle.

A few weeks after she married Kakuzu, he beat her for money, as Yuki limited her use of the fortune as much as possible for her future kids. He even planned for a divorce.

The day before the trial for the divorce, Yuki ran to Hidan to plead with him but Hidan only cursed and got angry with her, seeing as she hadn't taken his advice. But Yuki couldn't blame him, she had taken all her trust for him and thrown it away and now came back like a hypocrite.

Thus, Yuki was divorced and the prince and commoner grew distant. With not a penny left, Yuki was left in the streets, heartbroken and moneyless.

Hidan felt the same but he masked his sadness with rage and anger. Sadly, not even Ruiko could help Yuki, she had 4 little brothers to take care of and another mouth to feed was surely a stretch.

Hidan one day saw Yuki in the streets and remembered her face as soon as he saw her. Yuki was mute now and wasn't as rebellious as she once was. Hidan offered to help her yet the woman declined. He asked her,

"I never understood my reason of living but I found it the moment I met you.. It's sad to see the same reason sit here in the streets while I live a life without her."

Yuki was amazed how he forgave her in a few sentences...and did it without swearing.

He helped her up and asked her to marry him and she accepted in tears of happiness, despite being mute. They had gotten their reason to live.

The two spent the most of their life, taking care of their one daughter and son, Yuhi and Ian. No one ever found Kakuzu again, and Hidan moved out of the castle to live with Yuki.

Deidara took rule and didn't force anyone to believe in Jashinism although Hidan continued.

Hidan apologized to as many commoners among him about his terrible rule and most forgave him.

Ruiko helped raise the kids while Yuki got a break and Hidan visited family. Sadly Yuhi acquired her father's crude language but Ian grew up innocent and kind-hearted.

Yuki died of pneumonia while Hidan was visiting family far away. Hidan started to take care of the teens that were soon to move out.

At the funeral, the two asked what became of their mother and he responded, "She thought she lost her reason of living."

A few years later, Ian had a job and moved out and Yuhi finally married. Suddenly, Hidan died of an unknown heart attack.

Ian simply put "Father had lost his main reason of living. He only continued to see us grow up but I can't imagine the pain he went through."

Yuhi agreed and the funeral was held soon after.

Hidan now joins hands once again with Yuki; both determined not to let even heaven or hell pull each other away.

**~THE END~**


End file.
